User talk:Dry Dry Bones
Welcome to PvXwiki! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:16, 30 December 2007 (EST) Thanks! :To sign your comments, like that long image and stuff I have, put 4 tildes (4 ~'s) after your comments.-- Seb2net (Talk) 11:02, 31 December 2007 (EST) Cool thanks. Dry Dry Bones 09:53, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Exactly how dry are the bones? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 10:10, 11 January 2008 (EST) As dry as a sizzled banana in texas. Dry Dry Bones :Lulz, your userpage is funneh late welcomes to teh wiki--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:28, 11 January 2008 (EST) Lol thanks :) Dry Dry Bones 15:27, 13 January 2008 (EST) Hey im thinking of making a monk. What are some good farming spots for a 55 or soa monk? Dry Dry Bones 08:51, 15 January 2008 (EST) Welcome! Minor edit is your friend ;P ĐONT TALK 09:48, 21 January 2008 (EST) ty! hey um, im kinda new, how do u guys find my user page? i tried to find it from main page but couldn't. any clue? (other than logging in of course) : ^^" You edited your userpage many times, that's why I said minor edit is your friend. Also, Show Preview helps a lot, that way you can review your edits and you won't have to edit multiply times. ĐONT TALK 10:01, 21 January 2008 (EST) wow thanks Dry Dry Bones 10:04, 21 January 2008 (EST) How do i put that mini skill bar down lower? i don't want it cut off like that. Dry Dry Bones 10:06, 21 January 2008 (EST) :you could try putting it under a header like this: : My builds ;) :Also fyi, use colons (::) to mve your coment to the correct spacing under who your'e replying to, e.g. i have one colon, so you put in 2, then the next replyer uses 3, etc. etc. 10:12, 21 January 2008 (EST) :: like this? Dry Dry Bones 10:23, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::Yeh, and btw you accidentally put 3 tildas instead of 4 so what that does is it takes the timestamp off your sig. be careful not to do that unless you for some reason just want to displaye your username. 10:21, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::: cool and ty. my builds thing has the title, but it won't move down still. Dry Dry Bones 10:23, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::::Try to put after the userboxes. ĐONT TALK 10:25, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::::: WOOT it worked thanks!!!Dry Dry Bones 10:28, 21 January 2008 (EST) Blue links How do i do Blue links? cause i'd like to have quick access to some stuff. Dry Dry Bones 10:39, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Surround the title of the page with and . So, to link to Build:W/E Shock Axe, you'd type Build:W/E Shock Axe, which shows up like this: Build:W/E Shock Axe. Also, if you type a | after the title of the page you're linking to, you can make the link show something different. For example, if you typed Awesome-sauce Build, it would appear as Awesome-sauce Build. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) :: Cool! Thanks alot.Dry Dry Bones 20:08, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::: is it possible to add a link to Guild wiki? Dry Dry Bones 09:09, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeh jsut put GW: for guild wiki and GWW: for guild wars wiki so if you wanted to link to a page on monks type gw:Monk or gww:Monk m(depending which you prefer) so you'd get gw:Monk or gww:Monk. you can also do the "blah" thing as well. Just rember the page name is case sensitive =p PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:05, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::For fully independent links, (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Example), only one bracket is used, and insteadof using the | to rename links, a simple space is utilized. Example. 13:56, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Actually, for the gw: and gww: links, if you just put a bar at the end, it won't show the gw: or gww: in front. So typing gw:Shadow Form shows up like this: gw:Shadow Form, typing gw:Shadow Form shows up like Shadow Form. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:13, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::: cool thanks alot :) im learnin! Dry Dry Bones 08:58, 23 January 2008 (EST) Shouts ok i don't get it. i can't seem to get "Charge!" or "It's only a flesh wound!" to work in my user boxes. HEEEEEELP! Dry Dry Bones 21:11, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::I can :> remember that the capitalizing counts and that you need to include the " and ! Also: it's "It's just a flesh wound." and nothing else. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:11, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Ok ty! ill have to try that. Dry Dry Bones 18:58, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Please don't wipe pages. If you want a build deleted add a tag to it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Oh im sorry. im still kind of a noob here. i thought it would be ok cause it was my page i created. sorry again Dry Dry Bones 09:31, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Signature How do I change my signature???? Dry Dry Bones 10:16, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Go into preferences and change your "nickname". Make sure to check the "user raw signatures" box. Hit edit and look at my signature for an example of coding, or look at anyone elses and copy it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:18, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::I must be really retarded cause i can't get this to work. can u tell me how to turn my name green? i looked at other peoples and still couldn't figure it out. Dry Dry Bones 12:03, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::Use Dry Dry Bones, which will result in: Dry Dry Bones. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:05, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Awesome!!! TY!!! how would i add a picture to it? Dry Dry Bones 16:48, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::;o 217.120.224.23 17:10, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just add to the end of your code, sign somewhere, click the red link that appears, upload the file you want when it asks you (making sure it's less than 19px high), redirect it and win the internets. Or read the guide the anon posted. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:25, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::oh ok kty! 68.45.166.216 10:25, 28 October 2008 (EDT)